marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightstalkers Vol 1
Hannibal King, trapped between life and death by terrifying vampire powers. Blade, menacing cold steel in hand for the hunt. Frank Drake, armed with a deadly mix of high tech and arcane. Forever cursed by the occult, they wage war on the supernatural before it infects more innocent lives. | years published = 1992-1994 | total issues = 18 | featured characters = Frank Drake; Blade; Hannibal King | creators = Writers Daniel G. Chichester; Steven Grant; Frank Lovece Pencilers Ron Garney; Mark Pacella; Kirk Van Wormer; Vincent Giarrano; Andrew Wildman; Bill Wylie; Ed Murr; Doug Wheatley Inkers Tom Palmer; Don Heck; Mark Badger; Bill Anderson; Vincent Giarrano; Frank Turner Colorists Tom Palmer; John Kalisz Letterers John Costanza; Lois Buhalis; James Felder Editors Bobbie Chase; Hildy Mesnik; Christian Cooper }} Nightstalkers was an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics from November, 1992 to April of 1994 spanning a total of eighteen issues. The series reunited Tomb of Dracula co-stars Frank Drake, Hannibal King and Blade and banded them together as the Nightstalkers - a team of hard-hitting supernatural monster hunters - locked, loaded and always ready to stomp their boot into the ass of evil. The series was but one of several new comic titles released during the winter of 1992 that was part of Marvel's "Midnight Sons" imprint. Its stories crossed over into titles such as Ghost Rider, ''Morbius, the Living Vampire'', ''Darkhold: Pages from the Book of Sins'' and Ghost Rider & Blaze: Spirits of Vengeance. Select issues from the series were also part of three Midnight Sons crossover events: "Rise of the Midnight Sons", "Midnight Massacre" and "Siege of Darkness". The final issue of the series resulted in the seeming death of the Nighstalkers at the hands of Varnae, the first vampire, but all three main characters would eventually return to life in the pages of other titles. Issues Notes & Trivia * The first issue of the series was shipped polybagged and included a "Rise of the Midnight Sons" mini-poster. Each mini-poster represented 1/6th of a larger puzzle that formed a composite illustration when combined with the mini-posters included in the other "Rise of the Midnight Sons" crossover issues. * Nightstalkers #10, which was the first chapter of the "Midnight Massacre" story-arc had a solid black cover. This theme was used on the covers to all of the "Midnight Massacre" crossover titles. * Nightstalkers #14, which was the first chapter of the "Siege of Darkness" story-arc had a black cover with greyscale illustrative highlights. This theme was used on the covers to all of the initial installments of the "Siege of Darkness" crossover titles. The second installments in each series boasted a blood stain dripping down across the title logo. In Nightstalkers, this was showcased on the cover to issue #15. See also External Links * Nightstalkers at MDP * Nightstalkers at Wikipedia * Nightstalkers at Comic Vine * Nightstalkers at Comicbookdb.com * Nightstalkers at the Grand Comics Database ---- Category:Nightstalkers Vol 1 Category:1992 comic series premieres Category:1994 comic series cancellations